Dawn
by starfirenight
Summary: Sequel to Enough. After so much waiting, Robin and Starfire finally got together. Now, when Robin is called for help and brings the team, they will face trials that could pull them apart. Is this the dawn of something beautiful? Or nothing at all?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well this is the sequel to my other story Enough. If you have not read it, go read it! Thanks to all if those who loved that story so much, this one's for you!

Warning: Rated for future chapter content.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own the Teen Titans... As you may have guessed...

* * *

Third POV

Starfire groaned and opened her eyes, glancing up at the ceiling in the pale moonlight. For some reason, she could simply not sleep. She had been tossing and turning for at least an hour now, and she was still wide awake. Sighing, Starfire got up and decided to go to the one place where she knew she could get help...

Robin's room.

Robin and Starfire had been dating for almost three months now, and both were very much in love. They were still adjusting and had their moments, but both had never been happier in their life. Especially after all of that waiting.

Reaching his room, Starfire knocked on his door. Since it was around midnight, she hoped he was still awake.

Robin laid awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Tonight he couldn't fall sleep, and he didn't know why. Maybe Robin thought he could go to Starfire's room? His thoughts were interrupted however when there was a knock on his door.

Quickly, Robin got out of bed and opened his door. There he cane face to face with his girlfriend. Starfire was pleased that he was in his pajamas, and therefore shirtless.

"Starfire?" he asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

Smiling, Starfire said "Nothing is wrong Richard, I merely could not sleep."

Ever since he had told Starfire his name, she had called him Richard. Although she only called Robin that in private, considering none of the other Titans knew his secret identity. It still sent shivers down his spine.

Robin chuckled at Starfire and replied teasingly "Uh huh suuuure." Noticing her sneaking glances at his bare chest he smirked saying "I think you just come here in the middle of the night to see me without a shirt."

"Oh no, you have done the figuring out of my plan!" Starfire exclaimed dramatically.

Chuckling, Robin said "Ha, I knew it! And you know" he trailed off and then whispered "You know, you're not the only one who likes the other's pajamas." Truth was, Robin was _very_ pleased with Starfire's nightgown. It was a purple silk slip, that clung to her every curve and showed off cleavage and her long legs.

Starfire smiled at his words and blushed, looking at the floor. Raising her face with a finger under her chin, Robin gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. After their kiss broke, they gazed into one another's eyes. Well, eyes to mask. Starfire reached up and removed his mask, revealing his sapphire eyes.

After she removed his mask, their lips met in a passionate embrace. Starfire snaked her arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Robin's waist. Carrying her inside, Robin laid Starfire on his bed and then climbed on top of her. Robin left her lips and trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck. Letting out a small moan as he attacked her neck, Starfire could't help but let out a sigh of happiness.

She loved it when Robin was passionate like this, and what made it better was that this time it wasn't a dream, it was real life. Hearing her sigh, Robin stopped attacking her neck and hovered his face over hers.

"What's wrong Star?" he asked gently.

Starfire smiled up at Robin and said "Nothing is the wrong Richard." Then she placed a hand on his cheek, saying "I merely am just the happy."

Smiling at this, Robin said lovingly "You make me happy."

Upon hearing his words, Starfire melted on the inside and replied "I am the glad." She began running a hand through his hair as Robin gently kissed her.

Breaking their kiss Robin murmured "I love you."

Starfire smiled at him and whispered "I love you as well."

Leaning back down, Robin kissed Starfire lightly on the lips. The kiss deepened as their tongues danced and Starfire ran her hands through his hair. Robin began gliding his hands over the silken slip, his hands running up her sides.

They had made out plenty of times, but never touched each other below the belt. Since they haven't discussed anything about sex yet, it was a silent agreement that it wasn't going to happen without it being talked about. Therefore, they only touched each other's top halves.

Robin moved his hands so that they cupped Starfire's breasts. Letting out a moan as his hands fondled her, Starfire ran her own hands to Robin's chest. They continued that way for about ten minutes before their deep kisses softened. Eventually stopping, Robin rolled off of Starfire and she cuddled into his side.

Embarrassment and nervousness kept them from voicing what they wanted to to the other. Inside they both knew they were ready and wanted more, but haven't found the courage to mention it. Normally they didn't sleep in the same room because of the others teasing, but tonight was an exception.

"Good night Richard, pleasant schlorvaks" Starfire said groggily from his chest.

Smiling down at her, Robin whispered "Good night Star."

Both of them shut their eyes and drifted off into a sweet sleep.

* * *

Slowly, Robin opened his eyes and felt something on his chest. Looking down, he saw a peaceful Starfire sleeping on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, giving a content sigh.

"Richard?" Starfire asked, quietly and tiredly.

Chuckling, he looked down and met her gaze whispering "Good morning Star, did you sleep well?"

Starfire smiled and said "Yes I did the sleeping well, what about you?"

"I slept great" Robin said as he ran his hands up and down Starfire's arms.

"Then I am glad" she breathed as Robin pulled her on top of him so Starfire was laying on him. Her face looming over his, Robin puckered his lips. Starfire giggled and ran a hand through his hair. "What is it that you want Richard?" she asked, feigning indifference.

Pouting, Robin whined "Staaaaar!"

She giggled and tapped her finger with a chin, pretending to think before she exclaimed "Oh, yes!" Then she whispered seductively "I know what it is you want."

Gently Starfire kissed Robin's lips, running her hands through his hair. Kissing her back, Robin slipped his tongue inside her mouth and immediately found hers. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as the kiss grew more passionate.

They let out moans as their mouths continued to battle and hands ran over chests. Neither of them were able to contain their passion as the kiss deepened even further and Starfire sat up so that she was straddling Robin's hips as she continued to kiss him. Robin moaned as her weight settled on his erection.

Grabbing his shoulders, Starfire began grinding herself on him. Their kiss finally broke as they both gasped and moaned. Robin, without thinking, grabbed the bottom of Starfire's nightgown and pulled it over her head. Flicking it on the ground, Robin flipped them so that he was straddling Starfire.

Robin looked down at his panting girlfriend and let his eyes wander. Her beautiful body was clad in only a purple lacy bra and matching underwear. Taking in all of her curves, Starfire blushed at the hungry look in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful" Robin whispered huskily in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine at his tone and Starfire snaked her arms around his neck, playing with his ebony locks.

Whimpering, Starfire breathed "Kiss me." Robin smirked and kissed her roughly on the lips. Not wasting any time, their tongues wrestled once more as Robin's hands began to wander.

Lightly, he trailed his hands up Starfire's exposed sides. Each of Robin's hands cupped one of her clothed breasts and began gently kneeding. Starfire let out a moan into his mouth as she tugged on his hair. Moving his hands around to her back, she arched her back so that Robin could undo the clasp to her bra. Quickly, Robin grabbed the garment and flicked to the floor.

Robin had only seen Starfire completely shirtless two other times, it was part of their unspoken agreement. Trailing kisses down Starfire's jaw and neck, he moved to her chest. Lightly, he began suckling on her breast while his hand kept tormenting her other one.

"Richard" Starfire moaned as she grabbed his shoulders. Her back arched in ecstasy, pushing more of her mound into his hot mouth. Continuing his assault on her chest, Starfire ran her hands down his back and chest.

After a few minutes of suckling, Robin trailed kisses back up to her mouth. Their mouths clashed together, tongues battling. They both froze however when Robin slid a finger over her wet panties and Starfire slipped a hand in Robin's sweatpants.

Looking into each other's eyes and panting, they both blushed. Robin got off of Starfire and sat up next to her. While Starfire got up off the bed and collected her clothing, putting it on.

Starfire, still blushing, turned to Robin and said "I-I am g-going to go do the d-dressing now, R-Richard."

"Oh, uh o-ok S-Star, I'll s-see you in the c-common room" Robin stuttered.

Nodding her head, Starfire flew quickly out of the room to her's. She flew fast so that no one would see her in her nightgown, coming out of Robin's room. As she reached her room, Starfire closed the door and slid her back down it, sitting on the ground. Honestly she couldn't believe that her and Robin had gone so far, she didn't mind it's just they hadn't discussed it yet. It was their unspoken agreement.

Robin sat on his bed with his head in his hands, sighing. Not that he minded Starfire touching him, it's that they hadn't spoken about it yet. There are too many unknowns that still needed to be discussed. Really Robin couldn't believe he had lost so much control over himself.

With a sigh Starfire got up and walked to her closet, grabbing a uniform. Walking over to her vanity, Starfire slipped out of her nightgown and into her normal attire. After she had put on her gorget, gloves, armband, and boots she began brushing her long hair. When she was finished, Starfire left her room and began walking towards the common room.

Getting into a very cold shower, Robin let the spray of the shower wash over him. After a few minutes he got out and dried off. Then he spiked his hair quickly and walked out of the attached bathroom to his closet. Pulling out one of his colorful uniforms, he put it on along with his cape, gloves, utility belt, boots, and finally his mask. When Robin finished getting dressed, he walked out of his room towards the common room.

When Robin reached the common room, he walked in and plopped down on the couch with a sigh. Beast Boy and Cyborg were too busy having their routinely breakfast argument to notice, but Raven did. Floating by the couch, Raven was trying to meditate but couldn't focus with all of the waves of anxiety, nervousness, and embarrassment radiating off of Robin.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked, slightly annoyed.

Robin looked over at Raven who was still meditating with eyes closed and said "Nothing's wrong with me."

Opening her eyes, Raven gave him a look and droned "You can't lie to an empath Boy Blunder. I can't meditate with all of your emotions screaming at me, so just tell me what it is and I can get back to my meditation."

Just then Starfire walked into the common room and stood by the closed door, looking around. Robin and Starfire's eyes met, making them both flush red. Turning away, Starfire walked towards the kitchen to end the breakfast argument.

"Nothing's wrong with me my ass" Raven said.

Robin turned to comment but didn't get to as the crime alert siren pierced through the air.

Getting up, Robin walked to the crime scanner saying "Titans, Dr. Light broke into the museum."

Raven smirked and said "This will be easy."

"Titans, let's go" Robin exclaimed. They all ran down to the garage, ready to defeat Dr. Light.

* * *

The Titans all walked back into the common room laughing and joking around. Let's just say Dr. Light posed no threat, like always. Well, almost all of the Titans. Robin and Starfire were relatively quiet since this morning.

"Dude, Dr. Light is such a wuss!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg nodded his head adding "Yeah man! I thought that guy was gonna piss his pants when Raven went all four glowy red eyed."

Smirking, Raven droned "Well I got the job done quickly, didn't I?"

No one was able to answer as a strange beeping sound echoed through the room. Cyborg walked over to the computer and typed a few things.

"Yo Rob! We got an incoming transmission!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin walked in front of the couch, facing the screen and called "Alright, accept the call Cy."

Nodding his head, Cyborg accepted the call. A symbol flashed on the screen and they all held their breath. All except Robin who muttered all of their thoughts.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

I give you, the sequel! Hope you all like it and don't worry, there will be more! Who do you think the caller is?!

I'm not requiring reviews on this story, but I still appreciate them **_very_** much! Also, **_polite_** suggestions... Thank you all so much :)

Coming up: The transmission!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well this is the sequel to my other story Enough. If you have not read it, go read it! Thanks to all if those who loved that story so much, this one's for you!

Warning: Rated for future chapter content.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own the Teen Titans... As you may have guessed...

* * *

Third POV

All of the Titans came and stood behind Robin, looking up at the screen. There flashed the ever famous bat symbol. A figure appeared on the screen as the symbol faded away. There was a man dressed in a black bat suit, who looked truly terrifying. The Dark Knight himself.

With an expressionless face, Batman said "Robin."

"Batman" Robin replied, nodding at his former mentor.

Looking at the others behind Robin, Batman nodded "Titans."

The Titans looked up at Batman and nodded their heads, but Beast Boy got too excited and began to blabber "Oh my god! Dude, it's Batman. _The_ Batman! Are you in the batcave?! I've ways wanted to go to the batcave! Is the batmobile there too? Dude, the..." his rant getting cut off when a black energy band slapped across his mouth.

Raising an eyebrow at the changeling, Batman looked to Robin who said "That's Beast Boy... he's kind of a fan."

"Ok then" Batman said as Robin rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. Folding his hands and resting his chin on them, Batman said "I need your help Robin."

"Oh really" Robin said, folding his arms, "last time I checked the almighty Batman didn't need help from anybody."

Batman glared at Robin and frowned saying "I never said I didn't ever need help, but I prefer to do things on my own, yes."

Snickering, Robin answered "Oh that's rich... You know, I'm glad I left. You sick..."

The others all stared with wide eyes at Batman and Robin. They couldn't believe that Robin was talking to Batman in this way, he was _The_ Batman after all...

"Robin!" Starfire interjected before Robin could finish his thought, walking up to him, "do not speak to your K'norfka that way!"

"Sorry Star" Robin muttered. He knew how important family was to her since her own family was either gone or evil.

Batman raised an eyebrow at this and smirked asking "Who's this?"

Frowning at the screen, Robin explained "This is Starfire, she's my..." Robin rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Starfire, then turned to Batman saying "Girlfriend."

"Oh _really_?" Batman asked, looking over at Starfire.

Starfire slammed a fist to her heart and bowed at the waist saying "It is a pleasure to do the meeting of you sir."

Batman nodded his head at her and said "You as well." Then he looked at Robin adding "We'll talk about this later, but for right now I'm serious when I say I need help."

"Fine, what do you need help with?" Robin asked, becoming irritated with his former mentor.

Nodding his head, Batman said "Good, I'll explain it to you once you arrive."

"_Arrive?!" _all of the Titans asked at once.

"Yes arrive" Batman answered, raising an eyebrow at them, "How else is Robin suppose to help me?"

Shaking his head, Robin said "I can't just _leave_! My team needs me and I don't feel comfortable leaving them here alone."

Batman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose saying "You _know_ why they can't come."

"Come _on_!" Robin cried, becoming frustrated, "they're heroes too you know. They're _my_ team, you can trust them!"

"Have you?" Batman fired back.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well, no I haven't told them, but not because I don't trust them, but because of you!"

Sighing, Batman replied "Well, if you tell them than I guess they can come."

"Fine, I will" Robin stated, crossing his arms.

"Fine..." Batman retorted, then looked over all of the Titans faces, "Batman out," ending the transmission.

Clenching his fists, Robin stalked out of the room towards the gym. The others all stood there, shocked. The silence was interrupted when Beast Boy cried out in pain after Raven slapped him on the back of the head. Finally regaining her composure, Starfire walked out of the room, following Robin. When he reached the gym, he headed over to a punching bag and began beating it.

"Stupid Bruce" he muttered as he punched the bag, "always telling me what to do. Treating me like a little kid."

He continued to asault the bag as he muttered curses and complaints. The bag was swinging wildly on the hook and it creaked under the pressure. With a roundhouse kick, Robin sent the punching bag flying into the opposite wall. Panting as he stared at the bag, and heard the door open behind him.

Starfire had stood outside the gym door, watching Robin take out his frustrations. She knew better than to interrupt him when he was taking out his frustrations on equipment. When the punching bag went flying, she decided now was the time.

Walking into the room and standing behind him, Starfire said gently "Richard, are you alright?"

Robin turned around and sighed, replying "I don't know Star, it's just Bruce treats me like a stupid kid. I'll never be good enough for that man..."

About a month ago, Robin and Starfire had finally shared their pasts with each other. It was a night filled with tears, nightmares, and late night snuggles.

~**_Flashback_**~

"Star, I think it's about time I told you my past" Robin said as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

Currently they were in Starfire's room, sitting on the bed. They had been talking when Robin said this. Starfire turned to face him and became nervous as well as excited. She knew it was bad, so she had to prepare herself, but not only that, it also meant she would be sharing as well. And she wasn't to sure what his reaction would be.

Taking a deep breath, Robin began "As you know, my name is Richard. However I'm known as Dick Grayson."

"Aww, yes" Starfire said, nodding her head, "I did the thinking you looked familiar."

The truth was Dick Grayson was _very_ familiar to Starfire. She never told him, but when she first saw him maskless Starfire hid her fangirling. There were at least ten posters of him in her closet. Already knowing his name, Starfire never said anything because she knew he would tell her when he was ready.

Robin nodded his head and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with a hand saying "Yeah, I'm kinda famous and it gets really annoying..." Then he looked up at Starfire and shook his head, adding "Anyway, I'm the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne."

She knew this as well. Starfire knew much about Dick Grayson since he was her celebrity crush, but now that she found out Dick Grayson was really Robin? It was a dream come true.

Then the wheels in Starfire's head began to turn and she said slowly "If you are Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne is your father..."

Robin chuckled when she gasped and exclaimed "Than Bruce Wayne is the Batman!"

"Yep" Robin said, nodding his head. Starfire had never thought about it before, but now it all made sense.

"But if you are the adopted by K'norfka Bruce, than what did the happening to your real parents?" Starfire asked, confused.

Taking a deep breath Robin said "They were killed."

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth, then she grabbed Robin's gloved hand in her own saying "I am very sorry Richard."

He gave her a hand a light squeeze as he looked out the window and began "I grew up in a traveling circus, Hayley's Circus. My parents were the Flying Graysons, the best trapeze act in the world. So they never used a net." A slight smile graced his face as he remembered, saying "Mom was always so kind and caring, as was my Dad. They were great parents and people... They taught me all of the acrobatics I know now."

"What did the happening to them Richard? Please, tell me" Starfire said gently as she cupped the side of his face, making him look at her.

Nodding his head, Robin said "One night before a performance, I heard Mr, Hayley; the owner of the circus, talking to another man. The man said that Mr. Hayley needed to pay for protection, but Mr. Hayley refused and told the man to leave. The man left after telling Mr. Hayley he would regret it. I ran to tell my parents, but I was too late."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he continued "My parents were performing their trapeze act, and like I said before, they never used a net. Tony Zucco, the man with , had sabotaged the wires with acid. The wires snapped when they were performing and all I could do was watch as they fell to their deaths."

Finally the tears in his eyes spilled over and flowed freely down his face. Starfire felt her heart break for him and she wrapped her arms around Robin, pulling him to her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he hid his face in her neck.

"Oh Richard" Starfire whispered, "I am the so sorry. Your parents sounded wonderful."

He simply muttered a "They were" from her neck.

There was one thing though Starfire had to ask "Richard, if your parents did the dying in that way, how did you come to live with K'norfka Bruce?"

Lifting his face from Starfire's neck, Robin looked into her eyes and said "That performance was in Gotham, and Bruce was in the audience. After my parents died, I went to an orphanage. Since Bruce's parents were shot and killed in front of him, he could relate to me. Bruce came to the orphanage and adopted me."

A small smile graced his lips, saying "The first week or so was tough. Luckily Bruce's butler, who was more like a father to him, knew how to some-what raise a child. Alfred became like a grandfather to me, and eventually Bruce got the hang of things. Being so young and hurt and confused, I was set on killing Tony Zucco because I thought it was justice. One night I snuck out of the house, after tracking him closely, I went to him. I was such a fool, I thought I could take him on alone. Batman showed up after I got beaten badly and saved me, later when I had healed Bruce revealed to me that he was Batman. He offered to train me as his sidekick and how to deal with all of my emotions."

Looking down at his shirt, he took of the "R" emblem and handed it to Starfire explaining "When my training was complete, Bruce told me to pick a name that had meaning. My mother used to call me her little robin."

"Robin? Why?" Starfire questioned curiously, looking back into his eyes.

Smiling, Robin said "I was born on the first day of spring..."

Starfire smiled, saying "I see... That was the very thoughtful of you to chose Robin then." Leaning over, she pinned the emblem back on his shirt.

"You know, my mother was also the only one to ever call me Richard as well" Robin stated, cupping the side of Starfire's face with a hand.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, exclaiming "Oh no! I did not mean to... I am the very sorry, if you would prefer I call you Dick..." Starfire's rambling was cut off when Robin silenced her with his lips on her own.

"You know" he said, after Robin had broken the kiss, "I do _not_ want you to call me Dick. I love it when you call me Richard... I love the way it rolls of your tongue." Blushing, Starfire looked down, but then snapped her attention back to him when he whispered "Say it."

Smiling, she purred lightly "Richard."

Immediately his lips were on her own, their tongues dancing. There would be a later time for sharing her past that night, but for right now _her_ Robin needed comforting.

~**_End Flashback_**~

Starfire nodded her head in understanding and said "Um, perhaps you to could do the working out of your issues once we arrive at Gotham? The others are waiting for you in the common room."

They both felt awkward being around the other because of what happened earlier, and Robin rubbed the back of his neck saying "I guess you're right, and listen Star about earlier..."

He was interrupted however by Raven entering the room, she droned "Those two idiots are growing very impatient waiting for you. If I have to listen to another minute of 'Dude, like what do you think his name is?' I'm going to throw someone out a window."

Sighing, Robin nodded his head and said "Alright, let's just go and get this over with."

All three of them walked out of the gym and headed for the common room. Starfire was curious as to what Robin had wanted to say and Robin was irritated he didn't get to say what he wanted. Raven could feel the waves of confusion, anxiety, curiosity, and irritation radiating off the couple and Raven was confused. Just what was wrong with these two?

They reached the common room and walked through the doors. Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately turned around, struggling to contain their excitement. Walking to the couch, all of the Titans sat down except for Robin who stood in front of them.

"Come on dude show us!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah man" Cyborg added, "just take the mask off already!"

Raven sighed and droned "Idiots."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Robin said "You guys have to understand, this just doesn't affect me. If anyone found out about Batman or I's secret identities a lot of people could get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah... We know all that already man!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin nodded his head saying "Alright." Slowly he began to peal his mask off while he closed his eyes.

Chuckling, Beast Boy said to Cyborg "Hey Cy! How much do you wanna bet he's some nerdy dork underneath the mask?"

Cyborg laughed and replied "Oh you're on grass stain!"

Finally finishing peeling off his mask, he opened his eyes and looked at all of his team mates shocked faces. Well, all except Starfire, who held a smile on her face.

"Dude, you look familiar..." Beast Boy trailed off, rubbing his chin in thought.

Raven sighed saying "Figures, _the_ Dick Grayson, one of the hottest guys in the world, is like my brother." This caused Robin to blush and Raven turned to Starfire saying "Well, I have some posters you can add to your collection Starfire."

Trying to shush Raven, Starfire covered her mouth with a hand but it was already too late.

"Collection?" Robin asked curiously.

"Umm..." Starfire said, looking around at everything else besides Robin and blushing.

Robin smiled and crossed his arms saying "Staaaaar."

"Alright" Starfire said, looking up at Robin, "I may do the having of a _few_ posters..."

Snickering, Raven exclaimed "A _few_?! You have at least twenty."

"_Twenty_?!" Robin asked, looking disbelievingly at Starfire with wide eyes.

"It is not the twenty" Starfire defended, flushing even redder.

Raven smirked saying "Fine, it's not twenty... How many are there, fifteen?" Truth was she was enjoying this _very_ much.

"Perhaps five..." Starfire trailed off, acting indignant.

"Starfire" Raven said sternly.

Sighing, Starfire muttered "Fine, maybe ten." Raven gave her a look and Starfire pouted, crossing her arms crying exasperated "Alright! It is the fifteen! X'hal..."

"Thank you" Raven said triumphantly and Starfire stuck her tongue out at her.

Robin crossed his arms and looked at Starfire saying "So, you have fifteen posters of Dick Grayson?" Meagerly nodding her head, he continued "And exactly, how _long_ have you had them?"

Sighing, Starfire reddened further whining "X'hal, fine! I may have done the having of them... before we were together."

"That's for sure, a _long_ time I might add" Raven said, smirking.

Robin smiled at Starfire saying "Before, huh?"

"Perhaps..." Starfire trailed off.

Raven snickered and Robin exclaimed, turning to her "Why are you laughing at her? As I recall you have posters as well and said I was 'the hottest guy in the world'."

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled, "I thought I was the hottest guy in the world?!"

Grumbling to herself, Raven pulled up her hood, muttering "Idiots."

"Hehe, Dick?! That's your name?!" Beast Boy cried. Cyborg and Beast Boy burst into laughter and Robin scowled.

Becoming irritated even more, Robin said "Ha-ha, so original. How does an extra 100 laps around the tower sound?"

"Man, come on!" Cyborg complained.

"Fine" Robin said, "I can make it 200?"

"Now that's funny" Raven chuckled darkly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg grumbled for a few minutes before a thought popped into Beast Boy's head.

"So, Dick... Does this mean you're rich?!" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

Robin frowned at Beast Boy and Raven smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey wait a minute" Cyborg began, thinking, "If you're Dick Grayson, then Bruce Wayne must be Batman!"

Robin nodded his head and Beast Boy laughed, exclaiming "Duuuude! That means Batman is a playboy! Haha."

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy burst into laughter and Robin sighed, shaking his head at them. "Guys cut it out, we need to talk about the trip."

"We're really going to Gotham?" Raven asked.

"Yes" Robin said, sighing, "we're going to Gotham. Cyborg, contact Titans East and tell them we need them to watch Jump until we're back."

Cyborg nodded his head saying "Alright Rob."

"We are leaving in two hours, so go pack" Robin commanded, before walking out of the room.

Starfire was worried about Robin, he was very on edge. She had to make sure he was ok...

* * *

If you guessed Batman, then you were correct! Alright, please **read this! **Since I have started school, it will be harder for me to update. Also with Beauty Within going on as well, I have decided to post-pone this story until fourth we notice. It's becoming hard to keep my characters straight and remember important details, so I will not be updating this story for a while. It might not be until Beauty Within is complete, I don't know. Hopefully you all understand and I love all of my followers!

I'm not requiring reviews on this story, but I still appreciate them **_very_** much! Also, **_polite_** suggestions... You can feview even if your not a member of the site... Thank you all so much :)

Coming up: Packing and the trip to Gotham...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well this is the sequel to my other story Enough. If you have not read it, go read it! Thanks to all if those who loved that story so much, this one's for you!

Alright everyone this chapter be dedicated to my lovely partner in crime, PrincessNightstar24! I wouldn't be updating this story right now if it wasn't for her and she has some awesome ideas that are going to make this story AWESOME! Thanks again partner in crime, and I luv ya! Say it with me now: WE LOVE YOU PRINCESSNIGHTSTAR24 AND THANK YOU!

Warning: Rated for future chapter content.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own the Teen Titans... As you may have guessed...

* * *

Robin's POV

Grabbing a suitcase, I plopped it onto my bed and opened it. I began sifting through my dresser looking for clothes and pulled out all of my civvies. I really wish I didn't have to go to freakin Gotham, but unfortunately Bruce still manages to control my life even when I'm thousands of miles away.

Oh well, at least I'll get to see Alfred. Alfred is Bruce's butler who raised him after his parents died. At times he's just a butler, a father, or a friend. To me personally he is like my grandfather, and I love him.

Shoving all of my shit into my suitcase, I hear yelling down the hall. I heave a deep sigh and stalk out of my room, now is _not_ the time to annoy me. As I walk down the hallway I notice that the yelling is coming from Beast Boy's room.

"Yo that's way too much stuff!" someone yells, and I can immediately tell it's Cyborg.

Then I hear Beast Boy whine "Dude no it's not! I need this stuff!"

"Grass stain it's just a short trip, we ain't movin!"

I reach his room and step into the open doorway asking "What the hell is going on in here?!"

Both of them look over at me and Cyborg says "Nothin, just BB is tryin to bring his whole freakin room on the trip."

"I am not!" Beast Boy defends, sticking his tongue out at Cyborg.

Cyborg huffed and shouts "Oh now you're gonna get it grass stain!"

Sighing, I pinch the bridge of my nose saying "Would you guys knock it off? I'm really not in the mood to deal with this now. Beast Boy you only need a couple of bags, and that's it. An hour left until we leave."

I walk out of the room and hear Beast Boy muttering about me under his breath. Sometimes I call him out on it to make him squirm, but not right now. Reaching my room once more I walk inside and sit on the bed, running a hand through my hair. Today is going to be hell.

* * *

Third POV

After an hour of packing, sighing, and slaps from Raven they were finally packing the T-ship. Cyborg was trying to shove everyone's luggage into the small trunk space of the aircraft, which was _not_ fitting.

"Damn" Cyborg muttered as he continued pushing on their bags, "this is starting to piss me off."

Robin sighed and said "Just fit as much as you can in the trunk and strap the rest to the outside."

Nodding his head Cyborg replied "Alright man, but I could use a lil help. Call your girlfriend over here."

Robin sighed and called "Hey Star, can you come here?"

Walking over, Starfire asked "Yes Richard?"

"Uh, Cyborg needs your help" he muttered, cursing himself for not finding anything else to say.

Megerly nodding her head and replying "I will go do the helping," she walked over to help Cyborg.

Robin sighed and walked to the trunk, throwing suitcases in when Raven came and stood beside him. "She's walking" Raven said.

Looking over at his grounded girlfriend, he let out another sigh saying "Yeah I know."

"Whay did you do this time?" Raven droned, annoyed.

"I didn't do anything" he replied, which was partially true, "now are you just going to stand there and criticize me or are you going to help?"

Raven sighed and began to help Robin load their luggage. All of them were working, except Beast Boy who was busy working on sucking down a mega gulp filled with Mountain Dew. They managed to pack the ship and all piled in without a major crisis.

Once all of the systems were checked and cleared, the T-ship pulled out of the hanger below the tower, lifting into the sky. Robin began piloting the air craft in the direction of Gotham.

"Dude" Beast Boy whined ten minutes after they began their journey, "how long is it going to take?!" Already bored out of his mind.

"Three hours" Robin said.

Beast Boy began to whine when a black band of energy slapped over his mouth to silence him. The others laughed as Beast Boy waved his arms around wildly.

Smirking, Raven droned "I am _not_ listening to you complain the whole trip."

The othes all argued and joked around, but Starfire tuned it all out. The awkwardness between Robin and herself was driving her crazy. She loved him with all of her being, and she began to reflect on their relationship.

There were some rough patches like in any other relationship, but they always worked through them. She also remebered the good, their first kiss on the roof, their first date, and the time when they were planning to get the other before they had finally gotten together. Silently looking out her window, Starfire remembered a particular memory. Playing it back in her mind, she thought about when she had finally told Robin her past.

**_~Flashback~_**

Curling up in Robin's lap, Starfire rested her head on his chest. The soothing rhythm of his heart beat calming her down. Robin was sitting against the headboard to her bed with his arm draped around her waist and chin resting on top of her head.

Robin had just told Starfire his past and she had spent the last hour comforting him. Now they were cuddling and she was at war with herself. It was only fair that she share her own past, but Starfire was terrified.

She was worried that he would think differently of her. Maybe even not wish to be her boyfriend any more, or even worse, stop being her best friend and kick her off the team. There was no way she would be able to handle that rejection.

Noticing her silence and tenseness, Robin lifted his chin off Starfire's head and looked at her asking "Is everything ok Star?"

"Oh um yes" she replied looking up into his sapphire eyes.

He cupped the side of her face and whispered lightly "You know you can tell me anything."

Tears gathered in her emerald eyes and she hid her face in his chest. Surprised at her actions, Robin wrapped his arms around her and pulled Starfire closer. Stroking her hair, he crooned "Shh, Star it's ok. Whatever it is you can tell me, I'm always here for you."

Leaning back and looking at him, she whimpered "I am afraid you will change your mind about me Richard."

"Nothing" he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "and I mean _nothing_ will ever make me think less of you."

Gently wiping away her tears, Robin kissed Starfire's forehead and she said "M-My past is what I wish to share. Since you have done the sharing of yours it is only fair that I mine."

Robin shook his head saying "Star you don't have to."

Snaking her arms around his neck she said "No Richard, I wish to." Her hands slid down until they rested on his chest and she began "You remember I am from the planet Tamaran and am the princess, yes?"

He nodded his head in agreement and she continued "Well when I was the young, around the age of 10, a war was started. The Citadel, a murderous race that wishes to control our whole star system, is Tamaran's sworn enemies. We have always done the defeating of them, but this time they broke through our defenses with ease. Later I learned Kom, or Blackfire, had sold out our secrets. My father, who was grand ruler, was forced to sign a peace treaty and give them one of his children as well. Since Kom was heir and my younger brother Ry was the only male, I was given to the Citadel."

Robin's grip tightened around her as he stared at the wall and she shakily continued "I-I was suppose to be a prisoner of war, but they did not treat me as such. Since I was only 11 when I was taken, I was put into slavery. The Master whom I was placed under began to eye me greedily as my body developed. Tamaranian women mature at the age of 16, but one day when I was 14 my Master grew the tired of waiting. H-He pushed me against the wall in my cell and whispered the words of foulness in my ear. W-When his claws tore my shreds of clothing off of my body a-and tried to couple with me, I-I... X'hal, I-I killed him."

Beginning to sob, Starfire clinged to Robin and he held her bridal style. He rocked her back and forth as his own tears began to fall. Gently stroking her hair he kissed her forehead.

"Oh Star" he whispered in her ear, "I am _so_ sorry. I can't believe that happened to you."

"You are not the angry with me?" she whimpered from his neck.

Robin shook his head and replied "I could never be angry with you. I'm glad you killed the sick bastard, and I still love you. I will _always_ love you and it kills me that I wasn't there to protect you."

Leaning back and looking at him, she shook her head saying "You could not have done anything. We had not met yet."

"How did you come to Earth then if you were there?" he asked, confused.

Sighing, she explained "After I killed the Master, I escaped the Citadel and then was captured by the Psions. They are a cold race that captures beings and experiments on them for their own personal gain, and usually end in the beings demise. As I was transported through the ship, I learned my siblings had both been the captured as well. Since Tamaranian bodies are designed to absorb energy, the Psions decided to figure out how much energy our bodies could handle before we did the exploding. One day after a terrific amount of energy was pumped through my body, I found myself able to produce starbolts."

"I broke free and freed both my sister and brother. Kom had starbolts as well while Ry had a starbolt that could not be thrown. Together we escaped the ship and brought it down. However we lost Ry in the process and Kom blamed me for his death. Returning to Tamaran I found both of my parents had died of broken hearts, and the new grand ruler was enraged with my presence. Worried of another war, he contacted the Citadel to return me. I was captured by the Gordanians who were hired by the Citadel to do the returning of me. I escaped as we flew over Earth and crashed here where I met you" she finished. Then Starfire added "The first person to show me kindness."

Robin was speechless as he looked down at his girlfriend. Shaking his head, he grabbed Starfire and crushed her to his chest.

"You are the most incredible, gorgeous, amazing, caring, and loving person I have ever met. How do you manage to fly or even smile at all?" he asked.

Looking him in the eyes she answered the whole hearted truth "I met you."

His breathing hitched as he muttered "You are amazing."

She giggled and eeped as he tackled Starfire on her back. Littering her faces with kisses she squealed as he sucked on her neck.

**_~End Flashback~_**

Letting out a long sigh, Starfire sunk low in her seat. That night she had trusted Richard with her past, and now she was ready to trust him with her body; her whole being. Then he had not forsaken her for her past, and Robin had helped her to begin healing. Now she thought of how awkward they were right now and let out another long sigh.

Right now Richard is very stressed out, and Starfire was beginning to wonder if there would ever be a time for them to talk. She let out a third sigh when she remembered the way Batman had looked at her. Not only did he seem unimpressed, but now he was going to talk to Richard about her.

"Glorious" she muttered sarcastically to herself.

Just then Raven began talking into her headset asking "Starfire are you ok?"

Quickly she sat up in her chair and looked over at Raven's pod replying "Oh yes friend Raven, I am fine."

"Starfire it's a private line" she droned, looking over at Starfire, "so why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

Tugging on her hair, she said "Richard and I are... awkward."

"I've noticed" Raven replied, "you both are screaming anxiety. So tell me what happened."

Starfire twisted her fingers together nervously saying "It is not easy to discuss, and it will make you feel most uncomfortable."

Sighing, Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and asked "It's about your um, more _intimate_ life isn't it?"

"Yes" she answered, blushing.

"He didn't make you do anything did he?" Raven questioned, ready to kick ass.

Starfire gasped and shook her head exclaiming "No! Raven he would never do that! It is what he has not done that is the problem."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Raven said "Let me guess, you haven't had sex yet?"

"No" Starfire muttered, blushing and looking down at the floor in her pod.

"Wow" Raven retorted.

"What?" Starfire asked looking back up at the dark girl.

Raven shook her head and said "Nothing. I just figured that you two had already, ya know, since you two are so close and it's been a couple of months."

Sighing unhappily Starfire exclaimed "I know! We have not done the talking about it and it is the silent agreement between us that it is not going to do the happening until we talk about it. We have been close numerous times, and this recent time was the worst. Now he is nervous around me and I am shy once more. I fear we have lost all of our progress!"

"Starfire calm down" Raven said, "you and Robin are going to be fine. It's just a little miscommunication. You and him need to talk about it and everything will be fine."

"Truly?" Starfire asked meekly.

"Truly" Raven replied.

Starfire smiled and then cocked her head to the side saying "Raven?"

Looking over at Starfire she replied "Yeah Star?"

"Do you have feelings for friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked slyly.

Raven stared at Starfire with wide eyes and said "No, I do _not_ have feelings for Beast Boy."

Giving Raven a look Starfire replied "Perhaps you are right... But remember the last time you denied your feelings? There were monsters chasing us around the tower."

"_Fine_" Raven huffed, crossing her arms and blushing, "I _may_ have feelings for Beast Boy."

"I did the knowing of it!" Starfire cried, clapping her hands.

Raven glared at Starfire and said "Shut it."

Ignoring Raven's threat, Starfire asked "Why are you two not doing the dating then?!"

"I don't know" Raven sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "maybe I'm not pretty enough, and Beast Boy does think I'm creepy."

"Raven!" Starfire scolded, shaking her head and giving her a small smile, "you are beautiful, and Beast Boy likes you very much. He gives you the same looks Richard used to give me before we started doing the dating."

Looking over at Starfire, Raven asked "Are you sure?"

"I am sure" she responded, giving Raven a smile.

Raven was about to respond when Cyborg came over the common line asking "Hey, what are two ladies talkin about?"

"Oh nothing" Raven said, "just talking about how mad your girlfriend is going to be."

After numerous 'not-dates' and phone calls Cyborg had finally asked Sara out. They had met at the fair and became quick friends. They started dating a month after Robin and Starfire. Things were well between them, but Cyborg hadn't told her he was leaving. A conversation he was not looking forward to in the slightest...

He paled and replied "Uh, heh, it'll be fine."

"I don't know Cyborg" Robin said, smiling at his teammates foolishness, "I know I would be angry if Star just left without telling me. I think you should have told Sara."

Chuckling, Beast Boy added "Yeah dude, you are totally going to be in the doghouse."

"Whatever man, what about Rob? Are there going to be any lil Dick's running around?" Cyborg defended, changing the subject.

Robin and Starfire blushed, and he said "Don't change the subject. Besides it's none of your business anyway."

Cyborg was about to retort when a whine was heard from Beast Boy. "Dudes" he whimpered, squirming in his seat, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Beast Boy we've only been flying for an hour, how could you possibly need to use the bathroom?" Robin asked, shaking his head at his teammate.

Raven sighed and muttered "Maybe if he hadn't of drank a mega gulp before we left and didn't have a bladder the size of a pea..."

"I can't help it!" Beast Boy defended.

Sighing, Robin said "Alright we are only stopping _once_ so make it count."

* * *

Two and a half hours later the Titans finally made it to Gotham. For once it was not raining as they flew over Gotham in the late afternoon.

"Welcome to Gotham" Robin said, and then muttered under his breath "home sweet home."

Looking out at the city below, Starfire said "It is beautiful Richard."

"Yeah" he replied, looking at the tall buildings below, "it's definitely something."

Piloting the ship around to the outskirts of the city, Robin began driving into the forest.

"Uh dude, where are we going?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

Smirking to himself, Robin increased their speed saying "You'll see."

Robin was still very upset about this whole trip and the empending talk with Bruce, so right now he needed to let off a little steam. And what better way to do that then scaring the shit out of his teammates? Well if there is one, he couldn't think of any.

A familiar cliff came into view and he grinned, aiming for the waterfall. The others screamed their protests as he headed full speed for the wall.

"Dude!"

"Rob man!"

"Uh, Robin?"

"Richard!"

They all closed their eyes as they thought the ship had crashed, but there was no crash. Slowly they peeked their eyes open only to be surrounded by darkness. Robin parked the ship on an unknown surface in the dark.

Unstrapping himself and opening his pod, Robin said "Stay here, I'll be right back."

With that he ran off into the shadows leaving the other Titans alone. The only sound heard was water, Robin's footsteps, and a faint high-pitched squeaking noise. Robin flipped a switch and smiled as the sound of electricity hummed through the air and the darkenss began to slowly fade away. Instead being replaced by light illuminating from the ceiling and different paths along the floor.

The Titans all gasped as they took in their surroundings and Robin stood in front of the T-ship with arms dramatically raised saying "Welcome, to the Batcave."

* * *

This story be back! Hehe, like I said earlier this story is dedicated to my lovely partner in crime PrincessNightstar24 which without her this story would not have been updated right now. THANK YOU PRINCESSNIGHTSTAR24! This story is going to be VERY interesting and has many twists and turns, so be prepared and stay tuned! ;)

I'm not requiring reviews on this story, but I still appreciate them **_very_** much! Also, **_polite_** suggestions... You can feview even if your not a member of the site... Thank you all so much :)

Coming up: Meet Alfred! XD Also Bruce's speech and purpose...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well this is the sequel to my other story Enough. If you have not read it, go read it! Thanks to all if those who loved that story so much, this one's for you!

Warning: Rated for future chapter content.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own the Teen Titans... As you may have guessed...

* * *

Third POV

The Titans all climbed out of the T-ship and looked around at the cave. They were standing on a raised platform with different paths leading elsewhere into the dimly lit space. Most seemed to lead to some sort of vehicle, and in the center was a giant computer and monitor. Below the elevated platform was a river where the waterfall they just went through flowed.

Robin smirked at his friends as they all looked around in awe.

"Dude" Beast Boy said, looking around, "this place is awesome!"

"It's dark" Raven droned, looking up to the bats on the ceiling where the high pitched squeaking noise was originating from.

Nodding his head and looking around at the familiar sight Robin said "Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, follow me you guys."

He turned, walking down a path and the others followed closely behind. Leading them past the monitor, they stopped at a staircase that led into the dark cavern, where an older looking man was walking down the stairs. The man appeared to be in his sixties and was wearing a black suit with a black bowtie.

Immediately smiling as he saw the group, the man reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards Robin with arms outstretched saying "I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

"Oh I couldn't let you off that easy" Robin replied, smiling as he saw his old friend.

The man put his arms around Robin, wrapping him up in a hug and Robin returned it. "It's nice to see you Alfred" Robin replied low, holding the butler firmer.

"You as well Master Dick, you as well" Alfred said, letting go of Robin. Frowning in annoyance Alfred pointed at Robin saying "Would you take that bloody mask off! It is bad enough Master Bruce practically wears his cowl and cape around the Manor. I do not wish to deal with this mask of yours as well."

Robin chuckled and shook his head, peeling off his mask replying "Sorry Al, I haven't not worn it in a long time."

They both chuckled as the others all looked at them questionably. Alfred noticed this and said to Dick "Master Dick, are you not going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, right" he replied, turning to look at all of his friends, "Titans this is Alfred." They all nodded at him and Alfed smiled. Dick walked by each of his teammates and pointed to them saying their names "This is Beast Boy."

As Alfred looked Beast Boy over, he hid his surprise at his appearance, politely saying "Aw yes, you are the shape shifter. No doubt an important asset to the team."

Beast Boy puffed out his chest with pride and the others all rolled their eyes at him. Moving on Robin pointed to Raven saying "This is Raven."

Curiously Alfred looked her over questioning politely "I'm sorry dear, but what is it that you do? I can never get a definite answer."

"I do a lot of things" Raven replied, beginning to list a few, "I'm an empath, I have healing abilities, and posses the ability to use magic."

"My, my, you must be extremely important to your team" Alfred said.

Raven gave a light smile and nodded her head at Alfred. Smiling Robin motioned to Cyborg saying "And this is Cyborg."

"You must be the strongest on the team and no doubt posses a vast knowledge of electronics" Alfred observed.

"I sure do, except lil lady over here is the strongest" Cyborg replied, placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

Alfred and Dick moved on as Dick said "And finally, this is Starfire."

"My..." Alfred was cut off as Starfire squealed and tackled him in a bone crushing hug. He awkwardly patted her back as the others all chuckled, smiles on their faces.

"Alright Star" Dick said, pulling her off of the butler, "I think you gave him a long enough hug."

"My apologies" Starfire said, looking at Alfred and then Dick.

Chuckling, a warm smile graced Alfred's face as he said "It is quite alright my dear, I never get hugs anymore. You must be Master Dick's special lady friend, yes?"

Starfire and Dick blushed and butterflies flitted through her stomachs as he grabbed her hand saying "She is." He turned to look at her and she returned his gaze.

"I must say you are very beautiful Miss Starfire. Master Grayson's description of you over the phone hardly does you justice" Alfred replied, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Starfire raised an eyebrow and Dick flushed a deeper red as she questioned "What are you doing the talking about Alfred?"

Grinning Alfred answered "Why miss, Master Dick spent hours gushing about you over the phone. He does so at least three times a week."

"Hey!" Dick defended, "I don't gush."

Everyone except Starfire said at the same time "Yes, you do."

He began to pout as Starfire giggled and kissed him on the cheek whispering "I find you doing the 'gushing' to be most adorable."

His pouting diminished as Alfred asked the Titans "I trust your trip went well?"

"Yeah dude" Beast Boy said, then exclaimed wildly flailing his arms around, "until Dick almost drove the ship straight into the wall! I mean, I thought he was suicidal or something!"

Chuckling, Alfred shook his head replying "No, no. Master Dick is only suicidal on occasion."

Everyone laughed and Dick exclaimed in his pouting "What is it, pick on Dick day?!"

"That's every day" Raven droned, making everyone laugh once more.

"Well" Alfred said as soon as he caught his breath, "I am afraid Master Dick that Master Bruce wishes to speak with you alone."

Sighing, he said "Of course he does, where is he?"

"In the study sir, I shall keep your friends company" Alfred replied, and the Titans all smiled in excitement at being with Alfred. It was safe to say he was well liked among the Titans, and they were just all glad they didn't have to face Batman.

Dick chuckled and shook his head, immediately knowing he would regret leaving them alone with Alfred. "Alright" Dick replied, beginning to walk up the stairs, "just don't tell any stories!"

"I promise sir!" Alfred called as Dick disappeared. He turned to the team and smiled asking "Who wants to hear the story about the time Master Dick got stuck in a chimney?"

They all immediately responded with enthusiasm, and bounced up and down. They took seats on whatever they could find as Alfred began his tale.

* * *

Walking down the familiar hallway, Dick felt anxious about what Bruce wanted to talk about. No doubt question his relationship with Starfire, but there was no way he was dissuading Dick. It had taken four years for them to finally get together and he'd be dammed if anyone tried to split them apart.

Although, being back in the manor was having a calming affect on Dick. He would be lying if he said he never missed the place. Wayne Manor had been his home after his parents died, and walking down the familiar hall brought a light smile to his lips.

He reached his father's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" someone called from inside.

Opening the door, he looked at the giant oak desk and behind it sat his father. "Hello Bruce" he said as he closed the door behind him and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Dick" Bruce replied, nodding his head at his former mentor. So far everything was remaining civil, but one could never know with those two.

"I trust your trip was alright?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah" Dick answered, "it was fine. Now how about telling me why I had to drag my team halfway across the U.S. to get here. What's so damn important?!"

Bruce kept a stoic face as he began "I trust you remember Jason?"

Snorting, Dick replied "Of course I do! After all I think I would remember my brother. Where is he anyway?"

"Um" Bruce said, clearing his throat, "Jason died Dick."

Dick's head began to spin. Jason Todd had been adopted by Bruce about a year after Dick had moved away. Training to become the next Robin, Dick had grown to like Jason on his few visits to Gotham.

"H-How did he die?" Dick asked shakily, unshed tears stinging his eyes. He begged and pleaded with himself not to cry, not in front of Bruce. One of the first lessons he had learned was not to cry, and he didn't want to be an even bigger disappointment.

"The Joker beat him to death with a crowbar" Bruce stated, keeping all emotion from his voice.

Shaking his head to clear the images of Joker beating Jason from his head, he questioned "Why are you telling me now?!"

Bruce shook his head saying "The public doesn't know about Jason and I didn't want to interfere with your own work."

"Then why am I here?" Dick asked, controlling his anger. Dick and Jason had their differences, but Dick had just started seeing Jason as his brother, but now he was gone.

"Well a few weeks ago, I was out on patrol when I came across this boy crying on a rooftop. When I asked him what was wrong he told me his mother had just been murdered and he didn't have a father" Bruce said, but was interrupted by Dick.

"Oh please tell me you didn't" Dick cried, running a hand through his hair.

Bruce sighed explaining "I had no choice, he knew who we were Dick." About to speak up, Bruce began speaking before Dick had the chance saying "He was a big fan of the Flying Grayson's and recognized this flip apparently only your family can do."

Sighing and shaking his head at his own stupidity, Dick mumbled "The quadruple flip."

"Yes" Bruce said, nodding his head, "so long story short I felt bad for him and I adopted him. He's your new brother and his name is Tim Drake. Now I feel he's ready to begin training to be the next Robin."

Dick was silent as he took in what Bruce had just said. "So you need me to help you train this, Tim?" he asked.

Nodding his head, Bruce said "Yes."

"And did you finish the suit?" Dick questioned.

"Who's?" Bruce asked since he was working on a few different suits.

"Mine" Dick replied, looking his father in the eye.

"Oh" Bruce replied, leaning back in his chair, "_that_ one. Yes I have, would you like to see it?"

Dick nodded his head saying "Yes I would, but I should probably meet Tim first."

Getting up from his chair, Bruce walked around his desk and sat on the front facing Dick replying "I agree, but first we need to talk about your teammates."

Dick sighed and shook his head angrily exclaiming "Why?! They are all good people and I trust them. Is it because of Starfire?! Because if it is then that is just pure shit. Let I remind you of your little fling with WonderWoman?!"

"I just know how dating a teammate can complicate the team's dynamics" Bruce replied.

"Don't worry our team dynamics are perfectly fine. Actually it seems we work better together than ever. Star knows I'm not going to be able to watch her 24/7 and I know she can take care of herself. Have you ever seen a pissed off Tamaranian? Trust me, you definitely do _not_ want that power focused on you" Dick said, looking at Bruce.

Bruce looked at his young ward saying "If you're sure..."

"I am dad, please don't make me choose" Dick interrupted, needing Bruce to agree.

Sighing, Bruce nodded his head saying "Alright, and using the old dad card. She must really be something special."

"She is" Dick said, smiling and nodding his head.

Bruce chuckled replying "Geez Dick, you've got it bad."

"Shut up" Dick muttered.

"Alright well, let's go see Tim and then we'll grab your friends" Bruce said, getting up and walking towards the door. Dick got up and followed Bruce, wondering what Tim was like.

* * *

The Titans all clutched their sides in pain as they roared with laughter at Alfred's tales.

"He said that?!" Beast Boy wailed, rolling on the ground.

Alfred nodded his head saying "Yes he did, and Bruce couldn't face him for a week!"

Crying with laughter once more, Starfire floated in the air doing flips as she laughed. She couldn't remember a time when she had laughed so hard. Alfred was a very interesting man and Starfire felt, well, at home.

"I find your telling of the stories from Richard's childhood quite amusing" Starfire complimented, landing next to Alfred.

"Thank you my dear" Alfred said, then asked politely what he had been dying to know, "I was wondering, why do you call Master Dick Richard?"

Starfire tilted her head to the side curiously saying "He prefers for me to call him Richard."

"That is very interesting..." Alfred murmured, he shook his head to rid him of the thought and reminded himself to ask Dick about it later, "how about we get refreshments and move to the library until Master Dick returns?"

Everyone agreed and followed Alfred as he led them up the stairs and through the twisting hallways to the library. He hoped the meeting with Tim was going ok, Alfred loved all of them and wanted them to all get along. Hopefully Dick and Bruce hadn't argued too much, heaven knows how much those two argue. He guessed he would just have to wait and see...

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. How could you just not love Alfred?! He's so sassy and the cutest old man ever. Just so we're clear Robin=Dick/Richard. Dick's getting a new suit! *gasp* What's it gonna be?! And ok, you should know the answer...

**READ THIS: **Ok, so I was thinking of starting yet ANOTHER story. I know, call me crazy but ideas just keep coming to me. Anyway, I wanted to know what you, my readers, think. Would any of you be interested in a funny/romance parody of the Titans that will include the 5, batman, Catwoman, joker, Harley, clayface, bane, aqualad, aquaman, and countless OC's? Plus many more, maybe even some marvel characters making an appearance? Respond either by PM or a review, and tell me whatcha think! I will be happy to provide more details to those who want them, but I don't want to publish a story no one will read. Please let me know! And thank you :)**  
**

I'm not requiring reviews on this story, but I still appreciate them **_very_** much! Also, **_polite_** suggestions... You can feview even if your not a member of the site... Thank you all so much :)

Coming up: Meeting Tim and Bruce


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well this is the sequel to my other story Enough. If you have not read it, go read it! Although it is not necessary, it will be better if you do ;) Thanks to all if those who loved that story so much, this one's for you!

Warning: Rated for future chapter content and language

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own the Teen Titans... As you may have guessed...

* * *

Third POV

It was simple, Tim was excited. Ecstatic, if you will. Why?

Again, it's simple. He had only been living in the Manor for four weeks, and Tim was already going to begin training as Robin. Well, _hopefully_. Tim liked living at the Manor even though Bruce could be irritating sometimes, but Alfred was really helping him. Now, as Tim sat in the commons, he could barely sit still on the couch.

_The_ original Robin, _the_ Dick Grayson, was here! Tim had been a fan of 'The Flying Graysons' having seen them numerous times in the circus with his mother. He couldn't believe that Dick Grayson was now his brother, not to mention _the_ Batman, _the_ Bruce Wayne, was now his adoptive father. He wouldn't have imagined it in his wildest dreams.

Sitting impatiently, Tim began to squirm when the door opened. His eyes immediately snapped to the door as Bruce walked inside followed closely by Dick. Both men came to stand in front of Tim, and Dick folded his arms over his chest as he looked Tim over.

"Dick, this is Tim Drake. Tim, this is Dick Grayson" Bruce introduced, watching both of his sons carefully.

Tim stood up from the couch and shifted uncomfortably under Dick's gaze. He also admired Dick's 'Robin' suit, but still silently hoping he could get a less colorful version. Looking him over, Dick noted Tim appeared to be around 13. He was around 5'5, about Beast Boy's height, with dark hair and blie eyes. Looking similar to himself. Then realizing he was probably freaking him out, Dick smiled and stuck out his hand to Tim.

"It's nice to meet you Tim" Dick said kindly.

Accepting Dick's outstretched hand, Tim shook his hand up and down replying "And it's nice to meet you Dick."

Bruce sighed in relief and both boys rose an eyebrow at him. "What?" Bruce asked.

"Why are you so relieved? Did you expect me to like, strangle him or something?" Dick questioned.

Tim snickered and Bruce rolled his eyes saying "Great, the two of you together is_ not_ what I need."

"You're the one who adopted us" Tim replied, smirking.

Chuckling, Dick gave Tim a high five saying "Nice one."

"Yep, regretting it. Why don't you go grab the other Titans Dick?" Bruce suggested, ignoring their snickering.

"The other Titans are _here_?!" Tim asked, wide eyed and jumping up and down.

Both Bruce and Dick raised a questioning eyebrow at Tim who blushed and cleared his throat. "Yes, my team is here. Do you want to meet them?" Dick asked slowly, a smile spreading across his face.

Tim nodded his head replying "Uh, s-sure."

Laughing, Dick said "Alright, I'll be right back." Dick left the room to go grab the other Titans, leaving Bruce and Tim alone.

As he left, Bruce gave Tim a look and he asked "What?"

"You are such a dork" Bruce said, shaking his head at Tim.

"Whatever" Tim mumbled, rolling his eyes at Bruce and crossing his arms.

* * *

Currently all of the Titans were sitting on the couches in the library, listening to Alfred's tales. Alfred was standing in the middle of both couches, them facing inwards towards him on opposite sides. Starfire and Raven sat to his right while Cyborg and Beast Boy sat to his left.

"And down to this day, Master Dick still cannot stand jello" Alfred concluded, chuckling as all of the Titans laughed loudly.

Giggling, Starfire said "Poor Richard, he really cannot do the standing of the jello?"

"No, I can't. Especially lime" Dick commented, shuddering at the thought of the green gooey substance. Everyone turned to look at him as he walked into the room.

Alfred was the first to speak, saying "Ah, are we ready to introduce everyone sir?"

"Sure are Al, and I'll ignore the fact you eere telling stories" Dick answered, smirking at the butler.

Clearing his throat, Alfred smiled saying "Very good sir."

Dick chuckled and shook his head at Alfred. "Come on Titans" he comanded, waving for them to follow.

Everyone stiod and once again began following Alfred out of the room. Allowing everyone to pass him, Dick grabbed Starfire's arm gently. She looked at him and flushed red, asking "Yes Richard?"

"Look Star" he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "we need to talk."

"Agreed" she answered, nodding her head, "shall we talk after we meet everyone?"

Dick nodded his head and sighed with relief saying "Sure, sounds good to me." Reaching his hand down and intertwining their fingers Dick began pulling her after the others, "Come on Star, I would like you to meet my family."

Smiling, she followed him as he pulled her down various halls. Butterflies flitted in her stomachs. She knew Bruce had not approved of her and Dick's relationship, but she hoped he could see how very much in love they truly were. After all, Starfire valued family extremely high, and she could never live with not having Bruce's approval.

As they walked hand in hand into the commons room, Bruce said "Finally, glad you decided to show up."

"Yeah, yeah" Dick replied off handedly, walking up to stand by his friends with Starfire in tow, "bite me." Tim snickered and Bruce shot him a death glare, making Tim immediately silence and Alfred smile.

All of the Titans were standing in a line, side by side, in front of Bruce, Tim, and Alfred who was off to the side. Dick gave Starfire's hand a comforting squeeze and let go, walking in front of his friends. Going to the beginning of the line, he began introductions.

"Titans, this is my father Bruce Wayne and my, brother, Tim Drake" he said, motioning to the two.

"Dude! I didn't know you had a brother!" Beast Boy cried, the others all nodding their heads and looking at Tim with astonishment.

Dick snickered and replied "Yeah, neither did I." The Titans all gave him questioning glances and he shook his head, which meant 'later'. Beginning to walk down the line, Dick added "Bruce, Tim, these are my team and friends. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire, my girlfriend."

Nodding his head, Bruce said "It's nice to meet you all."

"Dick, you didn't tell me you had a smokin girlfriend!" Tim cried, making Starfire blush and giggle while Dick scowled.

"Watch it" Dick growled, and Brcue smacked Tim on the back of the head.

Tim rubbed the spot where Bruce had hit him, and Starfire giggled. Walking over to Tim, Starfire wrapped him up in a hug. "He is the adorable" she said, crushing Tim in her grip and lifting him off the ground.

Blushing, Tim choked out "See? I told you I was adorable."

"You know, I haven't known you for that long so it won't be too hard for me to hate you" Dick threatened, glaring at Tim. Starfire released Tim from her grasp and turned to Dick.

Walking up to him she whispered "Do not worry Richard, you are the only one for me." Giving him a light kiss on the cheek, making Tim and Bruce both grimace. Alfred simply smiled at the display of affection, being able to clearly see the amount of love they shared.

Starfire then turned to Bruce and smiled widely, walking up to him she wrapped him up in a hug also saying "It is the very nice to meet you K'norfka Bruce."

Awkwardly patting her back, Bruce threw Dick a pleading face. Dick snickered and shrugged. "She's a hugger" he said, and everyone snickered.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too Starfire. Uh, could you let go now?" Bruce sighed, struggling to escape her grasp.

"Oh" Starfire muttered, immediately letting go and blushing, "my apologies."

"Uh it's fine" Bruce said, smoothing his suit. Starfire walked back to her snickering friends and flushed further.

Tim rose an eyebrow asking "What did she calm him? K-K'na-K'nof..."

Smiling Dick answered "K'norfka? It means guardian in Tamaranian and is a sign of respect on Tamaran, the planet where she is from." Starfire smiled at Dick, happy to know he remembered and he winked at her as Tim nodded his head at the answer.

"Batman, or uh Bruce, can I see the Batmobile?!" Beast Boy asked excitedly. Raven sighed and slapped a band of power over his mouth, making Bruce raise an eyebrow.

Dick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose saying "Thank you Raven."

"No problem, I've been wanting to do that all day" Raven replied, smirking while Beast Boy tried to scream and waved his arms around.

Tim and Cyborg both wailed with laughter and Cyborg said to Tim "You alright lil man."

Tim smiled and replied "Thank you, and you're alright robot man."

Motioning to Alfred, Bruce trued to communicate he jeeded everyone gone to he alone with Dick. alfred got the message and took a step forward, suggesting "It has been a very long day, perhaps our guests would like to see their rooms?"

"That's a great idea Alfred. Show the Titans to their rooms so they can unpack, and Dick if you could stay I would like to speak with you. Tim you can go do whatever" Bruce said, nodding at the group and waving off Tim dismissively.

Tim huffed and ran out of the room calling "Whatever, see you all later!"

Looking at Dick with confusion, Starfire asked him quietly "When are we going to have the discussion?"

"After I talk to Bruce. I'll find your room after I'm done with him and we can talk, ok?" Dick answered.

"I shall see you then" she whispered, giving him another kiss on the cheek before she walked over to Raven.

Alfred nodded his head and began walking out of the room saying "Right then, if you all will follow me." All of the Titans followed Alfred to go to their rooms after they stopped to collect their things, which were in the Library. Leaving Bruce and Dick alone.

Looking at his first adoptive son, Bruce questioned "So what do you think of Tim?"

"He seems like a good kid and has potential" Dick replied, nodding his head.

"But?" Bruce asked, knowing Dick had more to say.

Dick looked his adoptive father in the eye saying "But do you really want to train someone else? With Jason and everything?"

Sighing and running a hand through his hair Bruce answered "Honestly Dick I need the help, and Tim doesn't seem like he will be too stubborn. I should have listened to your thoughts about Jason, he never should have been trained."

"Jason isn't your fault Bruce. We all decided to train Jason, no one could have predicted the outcome. If you really need the help, then I agree with you. Tim seems promising" Dick replied honestly.

Bruce nodded his head saying "Alright, we'll begin training him later on in the week. Now, do you want to see your new suit?"

Sniling, Dick said "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Ok again, this chapter is shorter than I would have liked. However, as some of my new story starts the first 5 or 6 chapters are always shorter until we get more into the plot. THEN I promise chapters will become longer! Hehe, I keep stringing you along with Dick's new suit. I'm not describing it that easily! ;) Hopefully Tim's character is ok, never written him before. If you have any **polite **suggestionson Tim's character or just a request for the sorry let me know in a review! Thank you :)

**READ THIS: **Ok, so I was thinking of starting yet ANOTHER story. I know, call me crazy but ideas just keep coming to me. Anyway, I wanted to know what you, my readers, think. Would any of you be interested in a funny/romance parody of the Titans that will include the 5, batman, Catwoman, joker, Harley, clayface, bane, aqualad, aquaman, and countless OC's? Plus many more, maybe even some marvel characters making an appearance? Respond either by PM or a review, and tell me whatcha think! I will be happy to provide more details to those who want them, but I don't want to publish a story no one will read. Please let me know! And thank you :)**  
**

I'm not requiring reviews on this story, but I still appreciate them **_very_** much! Also, **_polite_** suggestions... You can review even if you're not a member of the site... Thank you all so much :)

Coming up: Starfire and Robin have a 'talk' ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well this is the sequel to my other story Enough. If you have not read it, go read it! Although it is not necessary, it will be better if you do ;) Thanks to all if those who loved that story so much, this one's for you!

Warning: _**THERE IS SMUT THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT THEN SKIP IT PLEASE!**_

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own the Teen Titans... As you may have guessed...

* * *

Third POV

Cyborg sighed and hung his head in his hands. Currently the young half cybornetic man was sitting on his bed in his guest room in Wayne Manor. After he had carted up a few personal health care products to his room he had Alfred help him with his portable generator he needed to recharge himself. After that had all been taken care of it was late in the evening, around eight o'clock.

What was bothering Cyborg you may ask? Well that's simple, Sarah. Cyborg knew he should have told his girlfriend of almost two months that he had left town, but he just didn't know how. Now he had to call her and he was _not_ looking forward to this conversation.

Grabbing his communicator, he flipped it open and called Sarah. After a month of getting to know each other and a month of dating,Cyborg decided it would be easiest if Sarah got a communicator. The other Titans immediately agreed in case she came under attack or ever needed help. So Sarah Simms became the first non-super hero to earn a Titan's communicator. All of them really did like Sarah, she was sweet, funny, gentle, and occasionally sassy. She fit in wonderfully.

To Cyborg's dismay Sarah immediately answered his call, her face flashing on the small screen. "Hey honey, whatcha doin?" she asked sweetly, flashing him a cute smile.

"Nothin much, you baby?" Cyborg answered, the sight of his girlfriend immediately making him smile.

Sarah groaned and ran a hand through her hair, "Grading papers, what every teacher hates."

Chuckling Cyborg replied "Yeah, pretty much." Then he shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "Listen there's somethin I gotta tell you..."

"What is it?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I" Cyborg started, then stopped to think of how to word what he needed to say, "I'm not gonna be able to see you for a while baby. I'm not in Jump."

Sarah's face grew even more confused as she questioned "What do you mean? You're not in the tower?"

She had been in the tower numerous times before, and she actually quite liked it. The 'T' shaped tower did not seem like it would be very comfortable and homey but Sarah found she enjoyed her time there. Maybe though it was just the people who lived in the structure that made her like it so much.

Sighing Cyborg shook his head answering "No, I'm on a secret mission in Gotham to help out Batman with the team."

"You're helping Batman? All the way in _Gotham_?!" she exclaimed, eyes filled with disbelief.

"Yeah baby, I'm sorry."

"Well, when are you going to be back?" she asked.

Cybrog shook his head replying "I don't know, it could be anywhere from a few days to a few months."

Then Sarah's eyes grew wide, breathing "I won't be able to see you in person for months?! But next week is our two month anniversary."

Cyborg's face immediately filled with remorse, "Sarah baby I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. I need to be here."

"No no, I understand" she said, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over, "I guess I'll see you when you get back then."

"Baby I-"

Sarah interrupted saying "No Vic it's fine, I'll talk to you later. I have work to do, and it looks like you do to."

"Wait Sarah-" Cyborg said, but it was too late, Sarah ended the call and immediately brokedown. How could you keep a relationship alive without being with the other person for at least a month? Sarah didn't know, so for now all she felt was the pain.

Cyborg growled in frustration, punching the bed with a suppressed outburst of "Dammit!"

There was immediately a knock at his door but Cyborg ignored it. His world was beginning to spiral downwards and he didn't know how to fix it. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Sarah was able to look past his outer appearnace and love the man underneath, and now he might have lost her.

However Beast Boy was still knocking on the door, calling to Cyborg. "Come on Cy, open up!"

There was a voice behind him that droned "Just leave him alone, he wants to be alone right now."

Beast Boy turned to face Raven and frowned asking "What's wrong with him? I heard him yelling..."

"My guess is he finally talked to Sarah and it didn't go to well. Next week is their two month anniversary" Raven answered, feeling the distress, anxiety, confusion, and heart brokenness rolling off of Cyborg in waves.

"Oh" Beast Boy said, frowning in thought, "dude I hope everything turns out ok."

Raven looked at the door and then back at Beast Boy, before turning around to walk back towards her room muttering a "Yeah, me too."

"Hey, Raven?" Turning to Beast Boy with a questioning glance, he smiled sheepishly saying "Um nothing, good night."

Raising an eyebrow, Raven replied "Right, good night Beast Boy," before walking back to her room and shutting the door behind her.

Beast Boy immediately wilted and muttered "Darn," to himself, kicking at the ground as he sulked back to his room. Truth was Beast Boy had very deep feelings for the dark sorceress, but he didn't know what to do about it. He was pretty sure the feeling wasn't even shared, but how do you know until you try? Well you didn't, and Beast Boy was determined to find out.

Maybe he needed some advice, after all both of his friends _did_ have girlfriends. He decided that he would maybe ask Robin, or Dick, tomorrow. Until then he flopped down onto his bed and grabbed a hand game console. Content with playing until sleep would come.

* * *

Dick nervously walked towards his old room, the impending conversation with Starfire causing him all sorts of stress. He had decided to change into something more comfortable before going to talk with Star. Just knowing it was going to be extremely awkward. Besides, he was itching to get out of his Robin costume, especially after seeing his new one in the Batcave. Lucius had really outdone himself this time.

On his way to his room, Dick ran into Alfred in the hall. "Hey Al" Dick greeted, smiling at the old butler.

"Good evening Master Dick, Miss Starfire's room is right next to your old room" Alfred answered, a knowing smirk on his face as Dick blushed.

"Oh uh, thanks."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Alfred looked into Dick's eyes as he said "Miss Starfire is a very lovely young woman Master Dick."

Dick smiled replying "I know."

"Be very good to her, I believe she is a 'keeper'" Alfred added, winking at Dick who smiled embarrassedly.

"Don't worry Al" Dick responded, wrapping an arm around Alfred's shoulders, "I don't have any intentions of letting her go."

Wrapping up the young man Alfred viewed as his grandson in a hug, Alfred whispered "It is so very nice to see you again. And I must tell you, I am very proud of you sir. I am glad to have had a hand in raising you to be the man you are now. All of us are proud of you, and I know your parents would be as well."

Dick hugged the butler tighter saying "Thank you Al. You've always been there for me, and I don't know what I'd, or anyone else, would do without you."

Pulling apart Alfred wiped the tears beginning to form in his eyes away quickly as Dick did the same. "You would all not be able to function" Alfred answered, smiling.

"That's for sure" Dick replied, smiling.

"I shall see you tomorrow Master Dick" Alfred said, inclining his head slightly.

"And I will see you tomorrow Alfred" Dick replied, nodding his head. Alfred chuckled before bowing and walking away, leaving Dick all alone once more. He really had missed Alfred, although he tried to be as proper as possible, he was still a grandfather and a best friend to Dick. Someone who could never be replaced.

As he glanced down the empty hall, his current predicament came back to him. Sighing, Dick began walking again as he turned down the familiar hallway containing his old room.

As he opened his door, Dick smiled at the familiar view. Everything was exactly how he remembered it. His king sized canopy bed, flat screen TV, personal bathroom which every room had, fireplace, dresser, desk, and huge window all as he had left it. Of course it was clean and not a speck of dust anywhere, good ole Alfred.

Finding his suitcase on his bed, Dick unzipped it and dug out a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He began stripping off his uniform as he unclasped his cape and sat down to take off his boots and socks. Once he had slipped into his comfy clothes, Dick nervously walked out of his room and stood outside Starfire's door that was about a foot down the hall.

Dick's room was in its own hallway, so there were no other occupants and he assumed the others were probably in the same hallway as Tim. Better not to have anyone around anyway.

He took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the door saying "Star? It's me, can I come in?"

"You may enter" Starfire called from inside.

"Star I-" Dick began as he opened the door, but the words immediately died on his lips as he saw Starfire. She was wearing only a towel, and she rose an eyebrow as he flushed and tried to avert his gaze. Clearing his throat, Dick began to leave saying "S-Sorry, I'll just let you change..."

"Richard" she called, making him turn back to her as she smiled, "it is fine. I do not mind, please come sit so we may talk."

Hesitantly he closed the door behind him, walking to her bed and sitting on the far side by where Starfire was standing. She sat down beside him and they sat in awkward silence, both shy and embarrassed to voice their thoughts.

"Did you take a shower?" Dick asked, briefly interrupting the silence.

"Yes, they help soothe me" she answered honestly, looking over at him.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked "Why did you need soothing?"

Starfire blushed, and began "Richard, I am the scared. What happened should not have effected us this much. We have finally become open with one another about everything and now I fear we will loose what we have made. I cannot-"

"Starfire" Dick interrupted, ceasing her rambling as she gulped and looked at him with wide eyes. Smiling reassuredly, he grabbed one of her hands saying "Don't worry Star, nothing bad is going to happen. The reason it even happened in the first place is because we haven't talked about it."

"It was the 'secret agreement' yes?" Starfire said, giving a small smile.

Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, Dick replied "Yeah, probably not the best thing we could have done."

"Agreed."

Dick took a deep breath and looked at the woman he loved. All of a sudden his nerves flew away. This was Starfire, _his_ Star, the one person he trusted with anything and everything. There was nothing for him to be nervous about, he loved her no matter what she said on the subject. Even if they never had sex once in their lifetime, he would still be content with just being in her presence. For that is how much he loved her, and always would.

"Well I guess we should talk about it then" he stated, making Starfire look at him as she waited for what he was going to say. "Well first off, I do have some questions and concerns."

"Concerns?" Starfire echoed, tilting her head in confusion. The butterflies in her stomachs had fluttered away, instead leaving her with a strange feeling of confidence.

Becoming more relaxed, Dick sat criss cross on the bed facing Star as she tucked her legs underneath her and made sure her towel was secure as she faced him. "Yeah concerns, like how do people on your planet view uh, sex?" he asked, flushing.

"Oh on Tamaran my people have almost the same views on intercourse. It is done for acts of pleasure as well as to produce offspring" she answered matter of factly, hiding the fact that him being so open about the issue made her ecstatic. He really was trying to be more open with her, and it thrilled her beyond belief.

Dick inwardly sighed a breath of relief at the response. Then a very important issue sprung to mind as he said "So if it's done for pleasure and not just to reproduce, how do your people prevent pregnancy?"

"We have devices similar to the Earthen 'condom' but are only required for certain times. In Tamranian women's cycles, we are able to tell when we can and cannot conceive. There is rarely a 'surprise' pregnancy, only women who are not attuned to their bodies become pregnant on accident" she explained, and then added with a hidden smirk, "currently I cannot become pregnant at this time. Even if I could there is a chance we may not be genetically compatible at all."

Registering that she included her current condition, Dick looked at Starfire and she held his gaze. "Starfire" Dick said, glancing down at her abdomen with a slight grimace, "is that even something you want after the Cit-"

"I have always been comfortable with you touching me. It is nothing like the touch I received while imprisoned. Your touch is filled with love and I love you Richard, I trust you with everything" Starfire interrupted, leaning forward and placing a hand on Dick's cheek.

Dick smiled and placed a hand over her own on his face saying "Ok Star, and I love and trust you as well."

Then Starfire pulled back from him as he grew confused. Standing from the bed, Starfire winked at Dick as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Star?" he questioned as she walked over to the door and locked it, followed by the lights being turned off. However the moon outside provided enough light so he could see her as she walked back towards him.

"Richard" Starfire said in a tone that made his insides turn to jello, accompanied with a smoldering gaze, "we have discussed making love yes?"

Gulping and sitting on the edge of the bed he said slowly "Uh, yes." Already beginning to feel aroused as Starfire came and straddled his lap.

Her arms snaked around his neck as she whispered seductively, her lips barely brushing his own, "Then we may make love yes?"

"N-Now?" he stuttered as she smirked.

"Yes."

Looking into her emerald eyes, he searched for any sign of hesitance. However all he could was the love and lust in them. He glanced down at her mouth, and his own eyes darkened mimicking hers. The tension was thick in the air as they stared into one another's eyes. Suddenly both leaned forward at the same time as their mouths crashed together.

Both moaned as the kiss deepened, and Starfire's hands ran through Dick's hair. Briefly breaking their passionate lip lock to pull Dick's shirt over his head, Starfire's hands roamed his upper body as their lips met once more. Running his hands along her back, he began to pull the towel away from Starfire's body.

Smiling seductively, Starfire broke their embrace and stood up from his lap. He rose an eyebrow at her but then his eyes widened as she unwrapped the towel from around her body and dropped it onto the floor. Starfire may have turned off the light but he could still make out all of her gorgeous curves in the moonlight.

Starfire flushed as his eyes roamed her body hungrily and she came back to straddle his lap. "You are absolutely beautiful" he breathed in her ear, making Starfire flush furfher as his hands settled on her hips and he began kissing her neck. She let out an 'eep!' in surprise as she suddenly found herself on her back with Dick looming over her.

Trailing kissed down her neck, he took a nipple into his mouth and began suckling lightly as his hand tormented her other breast. Starfire moaned as her back arched in pleasure, hands tugging on his hair. After he had thoroughly massaged each breast, he left kisses back up her neck and jaw to kiss her lips.

Flipping them over so she was on top, her hands slid down his chest as she smiled devilishly at him. He took in a breath as Starfire hooked her hands into the waist band of his pants. Pulling Dick's sweatpants down his legs along with his boxers, Starfire threw them behind her. Starfire giggled lightly at his relieved face, having been freed from his pants that were beginning to feel too tight.

Then she allowed her gaze to fall to his manhood, and she curiously reached out a hand this being her first encounter with this particular part of human anatomy. Dick moaned as her digits wrapped around his erected member. She was surprised at the contradicting hard and soft skin. Curiously she began running her hand up and down his length, making him moan.

She continued to do this until his hand stilled her own, Starfire looked up at him and he smiled saying "I won't last long if you keep doing that." Smiling, Starfire crawled back up his body and gave him a searing kiss that Dick returned eagerly.

Dick flipped them back over so that he hovered over Starfire. Leaning down, he began kissing her once more. As their tongues wrestled Dick trailed a hand down her body towards Starfire's womanhood. She let out a moan as he curiously slid a finger over her slick folds, surprised at how wet she was. Maybe she wanted him more than he thought.

Gasping as he slid a finger inside of her, Starfire broke their kiss to let out a moan as he began sliding it in and out of her. He loved the sounds of her moans, and he decided he wanted to hear more of them. Slipping another finger inside of her, Starfire grabbed onto his shoulders as he began kissing her chest once more.

"R-Richard" Starfire panted, back arching in pleasure, "p-please."

Leaving her chest, Dick gave her a passionate kiss as he slid his fingers out of her. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked her in the eyes asking "Are you sure Starfire?"

"Yes I am sure, please make love to me Richard" she answered, wriggling underneath him.

He took a deep breath as he eased into her slowly, trying not to hurt her as he watched her face carefully. Once he finally became buried completely inside of her, Starfire was in pain as her newly deflowered body stretched. Trying to mask the pain, she kept a straight face as her body tensed. She silently willed herself to loosen up as gradually the pain subsided into a more burning sensation.

Finally feeling her body relax underneath him, Dick wiped away a few stands of hair that were stuck to her sticky forehead. "Are you ok baby?" he asked gently, searching her face for any trace of pain.

Giving a smile, she shook her head replying "No Richard, it merely caused me some discomfort but I am fine now." He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding as he leaned down to give her a kiss. Breaking their embrace to leave a trail of kisses along his jaw and up to his ear, Starfire breathed "You may move now my love."

Slowly he pulled almost all the way out before gently pushing back in, making both moan. As Dick set a steady pace, each let out moans. Kissing each other deeply, she gasped as he began to tweak one of her nipples. Gradually his thrusts picked up speed and power as he tried desperately to push both of them towards climax. They both came together with one last thrust as both moaned. Dick's seed spilled into her and Starfire's walls clenched wildly around his length as they reached completion.

Collapsing on top of her, Dick's chest heaved and his body was covered in sweat. He felt Starfire pant beneath him as both laid motionless on the bed, basking in the glow of post-climax. When he finally gained control over his limbs once more, Dick rolled off of Starfire and pulled her to his side where she curled up. Laying her head on his chest as his hands sluggishly ran through her hair, Dick used his foot to drag the covers up so that they were both covered.

After a while of simply cuddling, Starfire placed her chin on Dick's chest so she could look him in the eyes as he gazed down at her. "That was most..." she trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Glorious?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, truly glorious" she breathed, making Dick chuckle. Starfire nuzzled her head into the nape of his neck as she began to purr.

Feeling the strange vibrations from the girl in his arms, it just made Dick in further awe of the beautiful creature he had managed to meet and eventually love. He found her purring to be very delightful, and couldn't help but smile.

Starfire snuggled further into his chest as her legs intertwined with his, sighing contently "I love you Richard."

"I love you too Star" he replied, kissing the top of her head as he got comfortable.

"Pleasant schlorvaks mia'ti lari" she said.

Raising an eyebrow, he questioned "Mia'ti lari?"

Starfire looked up at him smiling, "My love."

He couldn't help but smile as he leaned down and gave her lips a soft kiss. Both were tired from their exploit, and the affects of sleep were beginning to appear. "Goodnight mia'ti lari" he said as he wrapped both arms around her.

"Goodnight mia'ti lari" she replied with a smile before snuggling further into his arms. Both falling into a sweet sleep.

* * *

AAAAAHHHHHHH, HOW cute WAS that?! Adorable if I do say so myself ;) Now no one can review saying 'I wish Rob and Star would just do it already' because they just did so meh! :p Jk, jk... So we got some Cy and Sarah shit going down, and what's BB gonna do about Raven? We shall see! Actually I have not decided how BB and Rae are gonna get together yet so please give me some suggestions! Any idea has a shot unless it involves someone dying or like Terra or something, those are a no-no! And yes I totally made up 'mia'ti lari' on the spot, thought it would be an adorable touch. ;) Oh and I realized a mistake I made. In earlier chapters and Enough I spelt Sarah's name wrong. I put 'Sara Sim' when it's really 'Sarah Simms' so it's right this chapter but know they ARE the SAME person and I'll fix it eventually... But for right now I got more important things to do, like updating! So I just thought I should inform you, thanks for reading and please review! :)

So ya know that parody I said I might write? Well I did! There are currently 2 chapters (at the time I'm writing this) so go check it out! It's called 'A Titan Tale' on my profile. With of course the Titans, Batman, Alfred, and many others making an appearance. Not many have read it, but every single review I get says that it's hilarious and perfect so it must be not all that terrible. ;) I would really appreciate it if you took the time to check it out, please and thank you! ;)

Coming up: The morning after, a day for hangin out, and Alfred the wise ;)


End file.
